


I just want to be loved

by Honeycrispcasey



Series: NCTverse [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, cgl, cute shit, little Donghyuck, littlespace, non sexual, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycrispcasey/pseuds/Honeycrispcasey
Summary: Donghyuck loves attention, and Johnny cant resist giving it to him.(Basically a little Donghyuck fic to replace 'I need you, you need me' since deleted it ;-; Definitely writing more!)





	I just want to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh sorry this took so long. Its been like 6 months since i deleted the mess of a Donghyuck little fic i wrote. I deleted it because even though it was long, i kinda hated the way i characterized and world built. So here we go with this again B) look forward to chapter two bc it's gonna def have more little shit.
> 
> //TW (to be updated: some swearing, implied sexual actions of other members

It's no secret in the 127 dorm that Donghyuck loved to be babied. He cuddled up with members wherever they sat or laid, pouted for attention and food, asked the stronger members to carry him when he got tired.

It was quiet one afternoon, Taeyong had left to buy groceries and everyone else was doing their own things. He and Mark had quieted down from their giggling fits of reading youtube comments, and Mark was now getting ready for some rap-related variety show. Donghyuck sort of just stayed on the couch, watching members do whatever they had to do.

“What? Are you for real? Alright, bye.”

“What’s up Mark?”

“The show. recording was moved to tomorrow because of some technical difficulties. I was already ready to…” Mark was clearly annoyed, he fell back onto the sofa with a huff.

“Why don’t you ask Lucas to come over and hang out?” Taeil was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, somehow unnoticed.

“Hey… good idea… we should play Smash, i just got it.”

While Mark called up Lucas, Donghyuck grew bored and wandered off the find somebody to pester. 

Jaehyun was sitting alone in his room, and he couldn't tell if he was working on something or just playing a game. “Hyung.”

Jaehyun took off his headphones and turned to look at Donghyuck. “What? Come in, this is your room too.”

“Ah, sorry, i just wanted to know if you wanted to go eat somewhere.”

“I can’t, sorry buddy. I spent a lot yesterday and i don’t get paid for a few days.”

Donghyuck sighed in a sad, pouty manner. “I’m so hungry…”

“I can’t bud, I’m really sorry. I think Yong’s out shopping if you can wait a bit.”

Donghyuck slouched his shoulders and sulked out of the room. Jaehyun totally ignored him though, making his plan a total failure.

Instead of giving up, he went to Johnny’s room. It was open, but he saw Doyoung and Johnny cuddling and turned around faster than he came in. Neither of them seemed to notice. 

He bounded over to Jungwoo’s new room, even if he wasn’t Hyuck’s first choice, he just wanted attention. Sadly, the room was locked.

Donghyuck whined rather loudly, so that everyone could hear. “Nobody loves me in this house, i’m all alone!”

He heard Doyoung call back, “That’s a load of crap! You can live without attention for point three seconds!”

Donghyuck kicked the air and crossed his arms. He shuffled back to the living room and plopped down on a chair. 

“Stop whining, it’s actually getting annoying.” Mark had just hung up, and was walking toward the kitchen.”

“Ah, i see… nobody loves me…” Donghyuck pretended to be hurt, hoping Yuta or Taeil would jump up and say otherwise. They didn't seem to care much, so he just went back to his room to sleep.

A while later, he heard Taeyong come in and start loving up Jaehyun, so he got out of there as fast as possible without making his disgust obvious.

Everyone ended up going to dinner, and it was a lot of fun. To get back at Taeil for ignoring him, he kept sliding drinks and watching him repeatedly down them until he was beyond drunk.

Donghyuck pestered Mark until he caved into watching a movie. He ended up getting scolded by Doyoung when him, John, and Yoonoh came back from the radio show, but he was so happy to finally get attention he could care less. He hopped onto Mark’s back and happily exclaimed to be sleeping in his room.

Donghyuck had begun wanting more and more attention at home. Whenever he saw a member not with anybody else, he took the opportunity to cozy up on or next to them. 

It was late one night, and for some reason, Donghyuck couldn’t sleep. He was sweating madly, and no amount of tossing and turning helped. All it did was annoy Taeyong, who had cuddled up sweetly next to Jaehyun. 

Donghyuck took one of his pillows and sleepily shuffled out to the living room. He rubbed his eyes and strained to adjust them to the harsh lighting.

“Donghyuck, what are you doing awake?”

“What are YOU doing awake?”

In the glow from the kitchen, Donghyuck could see Johnny just stepping out to the living room.

“I had to go out late for something,” Johnny lowered his tone to be more soothing, “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” 

Donghyuck hadn't even noticed how suddenly he was worked up, and a tear fell from his eye before he could say anything. “I’m so tired, but my room, is hot.”

Johnny gestured for him to come closer, so he pressed up close to him without a second thought.

“That’s no reason to cry. You’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Donghyuck’s tears dried up rather quickly, he took a few last sniffles and looked up at Johnny.

“Can i cuddle with you?”

Johnny’s heart nearly melted. His tone was like that of an upset toddler, and it made him want to protect the kid. Donghyuck was far from innocent, sure, but he looked so small and vulnerable in this moment, John was ready to drop everything and hold Hyuck forever.

“Yes, of course Donghyuckie.” 

Forgetting about whatever work there was to do, Johnny guided the exhausted boy down the hall to his own room. It was empty, save for the monstrous amount of plush animals neatly lined upon one of the beds. Johnny clicked his tongue in a combination of annoyance and disappointment, because Doyoung had hinted at staying there.

That was besides anything going on in the moment though, and Johnny scooped some of the plushies onto the floor before pulling Donghyuck and his pillow towards himself.

Pressed up in Johnny’s chest, the rhythmic heartbeat sound quickly lured Donghyuck to a deep sleep. Johnny looked down at the fluffy-haired puffy-cheeked ball of sunshine in his arms. He couldn't see anything but purity and innocence in him, especially with the way his thumb was gently in his mouth. No, there was no way this was the same boy that annoyed everyone with loud jokes and invasive kisses. 

Donghyuck whimpered a bit in his sleep, and Johnny pulled him closer as if he were the most precious thing in the world. It took everything in him not to ‘aww’. He never wanted to let go.

-//-

As things are in the industry, it was busy as hell out of nowhere, and there was little off-camera alone time for any person or duo for that matter. What little time they had was often still in presence of a staff member/manager. However, In between all the traveling, there was a stay at a hotel, which became the calm eye of the storm for almost everybody.

Yuta decided to show up out of nowhere in Johnny and Sicheng’s hotel room, claiming that Taeyong and Jaehyun wanted to get freaky and he needed a place to stay for a few hours. As much at Johnny wanted to stay and save Sicheng from being smothered in love, Donghyuck texted him in near begging to come over.

+++

Hyuck, 9:55 p.m.; Doyoung is really mad at me

Hyuck, 9:56 p.m.; he's never been like this before

Hyuck, 9:56 p.m.; please come over

Hyuck, 9:56 p.m.; he just stormed out

Hyuck, 9:57 p.m.; please come over i need a hug

+++

Johnny texted Doyoung to ask what the hell happened, but he got no response and focused on Hyuck instead. “Hey buddy, it's me. Open up.” He knocked on the door softly.

Donghyuck bounded up to the door and opened it with a somber sniffle. “I’m upset.”

“I see that.” Johnny smiled, picking up Donghyuck as he tugged on his shirt.

Donghyuck wrapped himself around Johnny like a koala, pressing his face into his shoulder. Muffled by the fabric, he mumbled an “I’m cold.” 

Johnny pat him on the back and brought him towards his bed. (obvious by the messy state of things, despite them only recently getting to the hotel.) “You’re cold because you don’t have pants on.”

“Noooo don’t say that word around here, this is a THAT WORD free zone.”

“shush.” Johnny laid Donghyuck in bed, ignoring the grabby protest that ensued. 

“Nooo hold me mooore”.

Johnny shook his head in defeat and stayed next to Donghyuck on the bed, allowing him to sit in his lap. “Alright, then tell me what happened.”

Donghyuck suddenly became quiet, his body slowed down. “Welll… i maybe… teased Doyoung about… some things, just a teeny-weeny bit.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “hm. What did you say to him to get him so mad?”

Donghyuck looked down at his legs in shame, hardly mumbling the words of a response. “Maybe i was picking on him about you not loving him anymore because you cuddled with me… it was a joke but maybe i got a itty bitty carried away.”

“You know better to pick on Doyoung, no matter the situation. I want you to apologize to him in person the next chance you get.”

“Yes… Okay Johnny…” Donghyuck buried his face in Johnny’s shoulder again, earning a back rub.

“Come on now, you're okay. I don’t like that you told a lie about me though.”

“I know. I’m reeaawwy sorry…”

“Don’t do it again, okay? I’m not mad at you for being mischievous.” Johnny wiggled his way under the sheets with Donghyuck still on top of him. He shut off the lamp, having the dim door light serve as a nightlight.

Donghyuck muttered something a few silent minutes later, which Johnny didn’t quite hear.

“Did you say something kiddo?”

“I said… i saw something on the internet.”

“Yes, there are a lot of crazy things on there.” Johnny was patient, looking down to see a slightly distressed Donghyuck. 

“It wasn’t really crazy… god this is so stupid, uhhhhhhhh”

“Go on. I’m listening.”

“There was this picture…”

“Yes?”

“A czennie made it…”

“hm.”

Donghyuck took a deep breath and spilled all at once, looking away shyly. “It was a little cartoon. I had a pacifier in it. And i thought it was cute, and i thought it was just me as a baby, but according to the tags it was ‘littlespace’. I looked more into it… this was all a while ago and well, basically, i finally ordered some things.”

Johnny had an inquisitive look on his face, which to Donghyuck, seemed appalled.

“Oh no oh gosh forget i said anything-”

“shhhh, no… go on.”

Donghyuck took a deep breath, recollecting his thoughts and speaking at a more normal speed. “I ordered… a few pacifiers, and a sippy cup… but i was wondering if you wanted to take care of me… you're the only one i trust like that.”

“Donghyuck, i pretty much baby you as is. And i've seen you sucking your thumb. Let me read a little bit about it, but if you're comfortable and this helps you, i’m more than willing to help too.”

Donghyuck sheepishly nodded, and plopped his face down in exhaustion again. “I’m so relieved. Honestly, thank you for not freaking out.”

-//-

Johnny, that night, after letting Donghyuck fall asleep and then heading reluctantly back to his own room, read up on littlespace. There was a lot, to his surprise. And whenever he had the chance, he applied his knowledge. Like when Donghyuck was about to get a snack, he insisted on getting it for him. He tied shoes, brushed hair, and the most important thing: gave hugs and cuddles.

Doyoung was a bit annoyed by all this, beginning to drift away from Johnny like they never connected in the first place. There was no time for heartbreak, however. Donghyuck was the center of his attention. (With the exception of work because, you know, that's kind of important.

The evening the mail came with packages was the day Donghyuck asked Johnny cutely to take care of him for the night. But that was earlier in the day, and everyone was just kind of sitting around when the postman knocked.

“I got it!” Donghyuck jumped up, pulling the stack of mail and boxes inside. “okay, These are for Taeil, this is for Taeyong, Yoonoh, okay Mark, and, oh, a few for Youngho! And this one is mine!” He was curious about what Johnny would have ordered, since usually he talked about it. But the fact that his pacis and sippy were here had him smiley and excited. He made eye contact with Johnny and scampered off to his room.

Johnny took his own packages, and followed behind.

…

“looklooklook! Wowie wow wow wow!” after rising the pacis off in the bathroom sink with steaming hot water, Donghyuck ran back into his room where Johnny was waiting.

“Well?”

Donghyuck smiled as he sucked on one of the pacis, throwing his arms happily around Johnny. “Tis is so gweat. Now my fumb won't be wrinkly!” 

Johnny laughed at the lisp. “I’m very happy for you.”

“Hyuckie feels reaawy small now. Will you help him get pajama?” Donghyuck sat on the edge of his bed and kicked his feet.

Johnny wasted no time opening the closet and finding something for him to wear. Donghyuck had a lot over oversized shirts but… he wanted him to feel really small and safe. “Ah, wait a minute.” he headed over to the unopened, padded envelope and box, breaking into the envelope while Donghyuck bouncily watched.

“whatisitwhatisit?” 

“well, i saw some things i thought you would like, and i ordered a few things. These i were able to order of regular websites, but the bigger box was more specialty so… anyways,” Johnny held up a long strip of what resembled a short belt, but was decorated with baby blues and little yellow stars. Both ends had a different type of clip. “A paci clip. It goes on your shirt so that you won't lose it in your sleep and whatnot.”

“woah, cool!” 

Johnny pulled the last thing from the package. “Look, these are fuzzy socks. It will make sense in a sec-”

Donghyuck nodded so fast his head might have fallen off. Johnny just opened the bigger box, praying Donghyuck would like the things inside for the amount they costed. 

He pulled out an adult pair of shortalls, a plain black onesie, and another with long sleeves and white stars. “A lot of littles really like these shortall things, and the onsies. You already have a pair of footie pjs, right?” 

“yeah! In my drawer.”

Johnny agreed, digging in for the last thing inside. “These are a bit… i don't know if you’ll even care for them. The shop owner said i should get them for you to try, and she was really nice to send a free sample of them.”

“What are they? Drugs?”

“Oh gosh, no no no.” Johnny just held up the small box, and Donghyuck squinted to read it.

“Ah. Okay, cute!”

Johnny was a bit shocked at the positive response. “Really? You'd be willing to try diapers? They're kind of strange to be wearing for somebody your age-”

“Johnny.” Donghyuck took out his paci to speak more clearly. “All of this is strange.”

“True…” Johnny shook off the thoughts and regained his confident stance. “Okay kiddo, which onesie for tonight?”

“Black one please!” Donghyuck put his paci back in his mouth and flopped back on the bed. 

“Alright! Sounds like a plan!” Johnny threw everything back into the box and pushed it over to the closet; save for a pair of fuzzy socks, the black onesie, and a diaper. It made him nervous still. “You have to take your old clothes off first and sit up silly.”

Donghyuck hopped back up. “Will you help me?”

“sure.” Johnny lifted the shirt over Donghyuck’s head carefully. Donghyuck took his own pants off, and laid back onto the bed. “uh… okay so… is this okay?”

“Yes!”

Johnny untaped the diaper with caution, sliding it underneath Donghyuck. He reaffirmed that Donghyuck was okay one more time, before pulling down his boxers.

“I’m cold hurryyyy” 

“sorry, sorry i’m trying to do this right… okay we’re going to have to buy some baby powder. But uh, here.” Johnny quickly covered Donghyuck up, taping up the sides with care. “Done. Is it okay?”

“Yeah! Perfect!” Donghyuck gleefully sat up, smiling despite goosebumps of cold risen all over his body. He lifted his arms up, and Johnny pulled to onesie over his head. He laid back one more time so the clips could be done, then was up again for the socks.

“You are such a spoiled baby, you know that?”

“Yess.” Donghyuck watched Johnny pull the fuzzy socks over his feet, and kicked them happily when he was finished.

Johnny was much calmer now, and he sat next to Donghyuck on the bed. “Feel better now, cutie?”

Donghyuck gave him a huge hug. “I’m so happy. Fank you so much!”

Johnny held him in his lap, gently bouncing him. Donghyuck didn’t take very long to fall asleep, soothed by his environment. 

…

The next time he awoke, he wasn’t in his own room. It was Johnny’s, based on the amount of plush animals that were nestled around his vision. It was still dark outside, and only the faint glow of the hallway lit the room enough to see.

Rolling over, he listened for any signs of members. He heard some talking and near shouting that sounded like Lucas and Mark. He could hear some dishes clinking together in the kitchen. At this point, he had sat up, locating the LED clock that read it was just past midnight. 

Rubbing his eyes, Donghyuck found himself unsure what to do. He felt way too little to walk by himself, and too scared to call for Johnny, because if another member came up it would be devastating. Instead he just burrowed deeper into the sheets, waiting in hopes Johnny would just appear out of nowhere. When he heard footsteps, he hid underneath the blanket in a way that only his eyes were peeking out. Still, nobody came into the room, only their own. 

Donghyuck grew impatient, he couldn't take just sitting and waiting. The whole house had grown nearly silent, only the quiet murmurs of talking and rustlings of sheets. 

He sat up, clinging onto a dog stuffed animal that was originally near his head. Looking around, he saw his phone to be nowhere in sight and shuddered in more fear.

He heard arguing out of nowhere, followed by yelling from Taeil for them to shut up. A door slam and a shocked exclaim proceeded. There were footsteps coming toward the room, and finally, the door opened.

“Aw, kiddo, what are you doing up?” even in the dark, Donghyuck could tell Johnny was pretty stressed out.

“I woke up, and you weren't there!”

Johnny took a tired breath and sat next to Donghyuck. “I’m really sorry about that. I should've woken you up before i left. You looked really peaceful though.”

Donghyuck looked at the comforter and back up at Johnny, who looked ready to pass out. “What’s wrong?”

Running a hand through his hair, Johnny replied. “I’m not going to try and hide anything from you, but please don’t think this is your fault.”

Donghyuck frowned.

“Doyoung scolded and ridiculed me the whole way home. I tried talking a bit of sense into him, but he just blew up. He’s pretty hurt that i haven't been giving him much attention, and rightfully so. Apparently. He and Jungwoo had a thing going on too. It's all just drama, but to sum it up, we aren’t together anymore.” 

Donghyuck didn't say anything for a moment, looking around unsurely. He suddenly popped up and embraced Johnny. “‘M sorry.”

Johnny responded with one of his own, still a bit out of it.

“Let’s go back to bed. I’m tired.”

-//-

Donghyuck woke up to an alarm as usual, yawning and stretching. He first located his paci, which had fallen from his mouth sometime overnight. It was on the pillow, and after finding it, he made a silent reminder to use the paci clip next time.

Johnny groaned and shut the alarm off, rubbing his face in a pointless attempt to wake himself up. “It’s too early, i am not feeling it today.”

Donghyuck moved so his entire body was on top of Johnny’s, then pinched his cheeks. “wake up sleepy head!”

Johnny couldn’t help but smile. “just for you. I would've just let myself be late.” He messed with the fluffy brown head of hair that laid before him. It’s owner complained a bit, but didn’t bother with any effort to make him stop. “I got clothes for you and put them in here yesterday. Hopefully they aren’t terrible for your taste.”

Donghyuck rolled off of Johnny and sat up, waiting for him to get up before demanding being held. Johnny wasn’t about to say no to that face, so of course he did so. “Carrying you around all the time is going to make me stronger than ever, gosh.” He pat him on the back warmly. “Good morning though Donghyuckie. Can I put you down for a moment so i can get you dressed?”

“kayyy fineee”

-//-

After successfully getting both himself and Donghyuck in normal clothes, it was a pretty normal day for Johnny. He could tell Donghyuck felt little for most of it, but to the other members, it just seemed like his typical energetic behavior. 

Johnny made sure Donghyuck was feeling big enough to go to bed on his own before heading off with Jaehyun to record the radio show. He was sitting with Mark in his room, watching him play a game on his phone. It was a bit surprising to see him with one of his pacis, and Mark unaffected.

“Do you need any help with bedtime before i leave, Donghyuckie?” 

“Nope!” He gave thumbs up, and Mark just snorted. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, i just wasn’t expecting to hear that.”

Donghyuck rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “I tooollld you i wasn’t lying.”

Johnny smiled. “Well, if you two are okay, I’m leaving. Oh, and I’m picking up a few things for you on my way back Hyuck.” He couldn’t help thinking about Donghyuck for most of the show, and he didn’t even notice Jaehyun’s disheveled hair until after it was over. They were walking back to the car and he asked about it. “Yo, what happened with your hair?”

“Taeyong.” was all that Jaehyun said, sighing. “Hey, i gotta go to the convenience store for something, want to come?”

“Yeah, actually, i have to get a few things too.”

At the store, Jaehyun grabbed whatever he needed and found Johnny a few aisles over. “bro, what are we doing in this aisle. Is there something you aren't telling me?”

Johnny sighed, and spoke in a hushed tone, using english just for good measure. “Donghyuck has this thing. He acts like a little kid. I’m helping him with it.”

“Oh. I see.” Jaehyun coughed.

Johnny continued to whisper. “Look, i don’t know how comfortable he is with telling everyone so… just wait till we get home and i can explain more.”

“Yeah, yeah, That’s okay. I don’t really mind. He acts like a small child as is.”

“That’s what i’m said at first. Okay, i got the stuff, let’s go.”

The cashier gave both of them odd looks while they were checking out, but she seemed too tired to care much. They got out of the store as quickly as possibly, thankful it was pretty barren of people everywhere.

Jaehyun and Johnny chatted on the way home about Donghyuck, and Johnny explained everything that had happened so far. Jaehyun seemed to be fine with it, so it was a huge relief.

Everyone was asleep or just in their room, as it usually was when they got home. Johnny took the things he bought, shoved them into the box under his bed, and went to check on Donghyuck.

He was content finding him snuggled up sleeping next to Mark, both of them looked so peaceful and calm. With that out of the way, he went back to his own room to rest.

-//-

Johnny was surprised when he woke up to see Donghyuck walking around with the paci in his mouth. He didn’t question it, because it seemed everyone could care less.

“Okay guys, it’s going to be busy for most of us today, but all of us tomorrow. The only group activity for today is practice plus a vlive, and then it’s just individual. So please just take it easy today.” Taeyong looked a bit exhausted already, and Johnny tried to pretend he didn’t see the limp in his walk, or the proud look on Jaehyun’s face.

Taeyong was right about it being an easy day. Of course, compared to what they were used to. Everyone had something a bit different going on. They all even went out to dinner together, this time with no drama. (Last time they had come to this place, Johnny got into a small confrontation with Taeyong about something...)

Johnny carried Donghyuck into the house afterward, and took him up to his room. He was already whining about something.

“Alright here we go.” Johnny set him down on the bed, locating the pacifier that had been deserted there earlier. “Is this what you wanted?”

Donghyuck kicked his legs, happily sucking on the paci.”Yes!” suddenly, he quieted down.

A bit nervous because of this behavior, Johnny spoke frantically. “What? What’s wrong?”

“We have to travel tomorrow.”

“Yes?”

“I wanna stay home.”

Johnny sighed, sitting down next to Donghyuck and rubbing his back. “Don’t we all. It’s going to be fun, trust me.”

Donghyuck just pouted, clinging onto Johnny as if his life depended on it. “Will you give me a baf? Please?”

That face. How was Johnny going to say no to that face.

“okay, but it's got to be fast. We need to get some rest.”

…

Johnny washed Donghyuck’s hair as the little hummed happily, swishing soap bubbles with his feet. Johnny also had him wash his sensitive areas, then helped with the rest. Each passing minute, it was clear Donghyuck had relaxed by the warm water, enough to nod off.

“Hey, buddy, stay awake for just a lil while longer. If you fall asleep in the tub you'll get cold.” Johnny spoke gently, rinsing the last bits of soap off Hyuck’s back. “Come on, stand up so i can get you out of here.”

Donghyuck just bobbled his head up and down a few times, then took Johnny’s hand to help stand up. His eyes were basically closed, and Johnny found this sleepiness adorable. He bundled him up in a towel and carried him to the room.

“what do you want for pajamas buddy?”

Donghyuck, shivering a bit from the cold drowsily mumbled “my bear outfit.”

“Okay, stay here for a moment so i can get that.” Johnny raced to find the bear footie pajamas Donghyuck had in his drawer, then rushed back. 

He got him changed into a diaper, then helped him step into the one piece. After clipping the paci, Johnny deemed his work to be done. Donghyuck was already snuggling up to one of the plushies on the bed, warm and cozy now. Johnny shut off the light and climbed into the bed, pulling Donghyuck into his arms and cuddling him.

“Goodnight, sleepy head.”

“Goodnight. Thank you Johnny.” Donghyuck cutely mumbled, before completely falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> // ALSO i hope Hyuck feels better soon i cried when i heard he broke his leg f


End file.
